


Other Ways of Speaking

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: An epistolary courtship. Sequel to This Side of the Phone Line, which should be read first in order for this to make sense.





	Other Ways of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Other Ways of Speaking

## Other Ways of Speaking

  
by malnpudl  


Disclaimer: Due South and its characters belong to Alliance Atlantis and a bunch of other people who are not me. This is just for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. The title is from a TOFOG song.

Author's Notes: Very special thanks to J S Cavalcante, whose betas are a gift to any writer.

SequelTo: This Side of the Phone Line

* * *

Subject: Last night's phone conversation  
From:   
Date: 06/09/1999 2:55PM  
To:   
  
Good afternoon, Ray.  
  
I've had a difficult time concentrating on my work today. I've found myself frequently distracted by the recollection of our telephone conversation yesterday evening.  
  
I feel that we left certain matters unresolved, and I would appreciate the opportunity to speak with you again at your earliest convenience. Perhaps we might arrange another phone call for this evening?  
  
Kind regards,  
  
Benton Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Last night's phone conversation  
From:   
Date: 06/09/1999 3:37PM  
To:   
  
Yeah me too. I have a stakeout tonight though. Probably go too late to call you. Sorry.  
  
Hey maybe we should get one of those email addresses that's more private. You think?  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: New e-mail address  
From:   
Date: 06/09/1999 4:16PM  
To:   
  
I think that's an excellent suggestion, Ray. As you can see, I've already acted on it. You may use this e-mail address for further correspondence. I am able to receive e-mail sent to this address both at home and while I am at the office, though naturally it might be prudent to defer certain matters until I'm able to address them from home.  
  
I regret that we will be unable to speak this evening, but I understand that professional obligations must, of course, take precedence over personal matters.  
  
I'll look forward to hearing from you whenever time permits.  
  
Kind regards,  
  
Benton Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: New e-mail address  
From:   
Date: 06/09/1999 4:54PM  
To:   
  
Jeez Fraser could you shove the stick a little farther up your ass?  
  
Okay I know you had to play it straight on Mountie Mail and all that. So I got a new email.   
  
I have to go now and set up my stakeout. I'll check and see if you answered when I get home tonight if it's not too late. Tell the wolf I said hi.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Re: New e-mail address  
From:   
Date: 06/09/1999 7:51PM  
To:   
  
> Jeez Fraser could you shove the stick a little farther up your ass?  
  
That wasn't precisely what I had in mind, Ray. However, you're perhaps not quite so far off base as you might imagine.  
  
It's been a terribly long day, an endless and shamefully unproductive day, and I fear that tomorrow will be just as interminable. I've been able to think of little but you - how you sounded on the phone last night, and how I imagine you must have looked. You have taken up residence in my mind, Ray, and left space for little else, including my duties. I must find a way to focus on my work tomorrow... but I suspect that it will be difficult.  
  
I hope that your stakeout this evening was fruitful, and that you will manage to get at least a few hours' sleep.  
  
Diefenbaker sends his regards. Actually, he had a few requests, as well, but I have no intention of passing them along. Still, I believe he misses you, too.  
  
Thinking of you,  
  
Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: New e-mail address  
From:   
Date: 06/10/1999 1:38AM  
To:   
  
>> Jeez Fraser could you shove the stick a little farther up your ass?  
  
> That wasn't precisely what I had in mind, Ray. However, you're perhaps  
> not quite so far off base as you might imagine.  
  
Holy SHIT Fraser! Did you just make a dirty joke? About what I think it was about?  
  
I just read your email four times and now I got come on my keyboard. Know how to get it off?  
  
Stakeout struck out. Got to do it again tomorrow night. Which since its after midnight I guess is tonight. Sucks.  
  
Miss you.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Domestic advice  
From:   
Date: 06/10/1999 6:19AM  
To:   
  
> Know how to get it off?  
  
It sounds to me like you aren't in need of advice in that area, Ray.  
  
In any event, I assume that your question was rhetorical, so I'll simply state that the picture painted by your reply was so powerfully erotic that I very nearly found myself with the same problem. Fortunately, proper preparedness (as taught by my grandmother, who I suspect did not have this particular application in mind) meant that I had a handkerchief in my pocket. It proved most useful.  
  
I am quite selfishly distressed to hear that you will be on stakeout again tonight. I find myself longing to hear your voice again, to a degree that makes me feel rather foolish - not that that has any quelling effect upon my desire.  
  
I hope that your stakeout this evening will be successful, because I'm not sure how much longer I can wait to talk with you again.  
  
Yours,  
  
Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Domestic advice  
From:   
Date: 06/10/1999 8:02AM  
To:   
  
You made another dirty joke? Who are you and what have you done with Fraser?  
  
Actually I like it. Always thought you weren't as straight as you wanted everybody to think. Which it turns out you're not. LOL (that means laugh out loud, which I didn't, but it's what you're supposed to do when you said something funny in email)  
  
Okay I'm kidding around but Jesus Fraser, are you trying to kill me? I'm sitting here jerking off over thinking about you jerking off over thinking about me jerking off - that's some kind of kinky, there. Do you do it naked?  
  
You left a hankie here. Good thing.  
  
I want to talk to you too. This is making me crazy. Fuck, I want you jerking me off. I want me jerking you off. Jesus Fraser I want you.  
  
God damn stakeout.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Domestic advice  
From:   
Date: 06/10/1999 6:40PM  
To:   
  
I'm pleased that my handkerchief proved useful. I hope you'll keep it and think of me when you use it.  
  
Killing you is the furthest thing from my mind, Ray. I want to give you pleasure in every way imaginable, and in ways I can't even imagine yet. I have little actual experience with men, just some mutual manual fumblings in my youth, the clumsy and unpracticed eagerness of teenagers. There is so much that I am eager to explore with you.  
  
I hope I don't presume too much.  
  
I lay awake in bed for a long time last night, remembering how you look, how you move, how you smell. I wish I knew how you taste. I remember touching you, how warm and alive your skin felt, the supple strength of the muscles in your arm moving under my hand. I remember my mouth on yours underwater, worlds away from the kisses I'd like to share with you, but all I have.  
  
It's not enough. It's not nearly enough.  
  
And now I must confess that I had to stop typing for a few moments while I pleasured myself. (Yes, I do it naked. At this time of year it's warm enough in the cabin that I can indulge myself. Do you?) I had intended to take my time and imagine what it would be like to be with you, to be naked with you, doing this to you while you did it to me, but as soon as I imagined kissing you... well. I suppose I'll save the rest of my imaginings for next time.  
  
It would be reprehensible and intolerably selfish of me to wish for your suspects to commit crimes upon the citizens of Chicago simply in order that you might arrest them more expeditiously, so that we might be able to talk with each other by phone at a reasonable hour.  
  
The only solution, I suppose, is to talk at unreasonable hours.  
  
Call me, Ray. Please. Whenever you get home. I know you'll be tired, I know you'll need your sleep... but please call me. It doesn't matter what time.  
  
Yours,  
  
Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Where are you?  
From:   
Date: 06/11/1999 5:53AM  
To:   
  
Ray,  
  
I'm concerned that I did not hear from you last night, either by e-mail or by phone.  
  
Are you all right?  
  
Have I said something that distressed you?  
  
Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Where are you?  
From:   
Date: 06/11/1999 10:16AM  
To:   
  
Sorry Fraser. I didn't make it home last night so I didn't see your emails until now and Jesus I wish I hadn't read that first one at work.  
  
You didn't do anything wrong. You can presume anything you want.  
  
Stakeout's over. Got the bastards. Talk to you tonight.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Where are you?  
From:   
Date: 06/11/1999 12:55PM  
To:   
  
Ray,  
  
I'm sorry this is so brief. Dief and I must leave immediately on a search and rescue mission. I don't know when I'll be back.  
  
I'll be thinking of you.  
  
Yours,  
  
Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Where are you?  
From:   
Date: 06/11/1999 1:03PM  
To:   
  
Hope this gets to you before you leave. Think about me a lot while you're out there. It'll help you stay warm. Hot even.  
  
I carry your hankie with me all the time now, except for when I wash it. I like sticking my hand in my pocket and feeling it there.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Checking in  
From:   
Date: 06/13/1999 7:43PM  
To:   
  
Ray,  
  
We've found our missing party; everyone will survive. It was, in fact, Dief who located them, an impressive accomplishment under difficult conditions. He has been generously rewarded and much fawned over, which has pleased him immensely. I hope his belly isn't too full for the trail come morning.   
  
I am still a day's travel from home and am typing this on a borrowed computer, so I'll conclude now by saying that I have followed your instructions, and they were most efficacious. With any luck I'll be home in time to call you tomorrow evening.  
  
Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Checking in  
From:   
Date: 06/13/1999 8:18PM  
To:   
  
Fuck the time. Call me anyway. Just call me.  
  
And give Dief a steak for me. I mean it. Tell him he did good.  
  
I'm going to send you another email. Don't read it until you get home. Then call me after you read it.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Don't read this yet  
From:   
Date: 06/13/1999 8:42PM  
To:   
  
I mean it Fraser, don't read this until you get home.  
  
Okay, you home? You naked? I am. Got a cold beer and the AC cranked up and it's nice in here.  
  
I'm thinking about you and my dick's already hard. I keep reading that email you sent me, you know which one, and I lost track of how many times I got off by now.  
  
You like how I smell? I'd call you a freak (which you are) except that I guess I am too. I stole one of your tshirts when I packed my stuff to come back home. It was really funky too from all those days on the trail - you really stink after a while (I probably do too) - and ever since I got home I keep it folded up under my pillow and sometimes at night I stick my nose under there and take a good whiff and it makes you seem not so far away. And this is kind of weird but I think maybe my Mom sort of knows or guesses or something and I guess she's sort of okay with it because one day she came over when I wasn't expecting her while I was at work and she did laundry and changed the sheets but she didn't wash your shirt, she just put it right back under my pillow like it was before. It still kind of smells like you.  
  
Fuck, I want you. I want to do everything with you. All of it. I want to get naked with you and not get dressed for days, and never leave the bed except for food once in a while.  
  
I don't have much experience with guys either. I was always interested. Sometimes really interested. But there was Stella. So I wasn't free to try anything with guys until a couple of years ago and I guess I been kind of gun shy, you know? Had a couple of anonamous things in bars... nothing to write home about, if you know what I mean. So I guess we'll learn together.  
  
Now for the dirty part. I want to suck your cock. I can't stop thinking about it. I think about us doing lots of things and I want to do all of it but mostly I think about how I want your dick in my mouth. Jesus Fraser I'm almost ready to come right now thinking about it. Want to lick you and suck you slow and make you crazy. Want you to hold my head and fuck my mouth and come in it. Oh fuck I'm going crazy here. Jesus I need to get naked with you.  
  
I never thought I'd want to get fucked by a guy but I want you to fuck me. I want to fuck you too. Is that okay? Do you want that?  
  
I'll do anything with you. I'll do everything. I just want to be with you. It's killing me not to be with you.  
  
Call me. Talk to me.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Don't read this yet  
From:   
Date: 06/14/1999 11:26PM  
To:   
  
Our phone conversation tonight was a source of immeasurable joy, overwhelming pleasure, and nearly unbearable frustration. After two orgasms (and the delight of sharing yours, if only aurally), I should be more than ready to sleep, but I am wide awake. I am intoxicated.  
  
Ray, I think I'm in love with you. Is this too much to say? Is it wrong to say it in an e-mail instead of in person where I could touch you and hold you and look into your eyes? I'm not sure I would have the courage. Somehow it's easier to tell you in writing. I hope this is something you want to hear, because I'm not sure I could suppress it. I feel as though I'd explode if I tried.  
  
I suspect I'm not an easy man to love, and probably even harder to live with (although even the thought of cohabitation is wildly premature at this point, and perhaps entirely unrealistic - there are a thousand obstacles in the way - but it's a measure of the current state of my emotions that I do not delete that phrase, though no doubt I ought to do so). I suspect that you are more aware of the truth of this statement than anyone else alive. In spite of that, I dare to cherish hope - such wild hope.  
  
I don't know if I will sleep tonight.  
  
Yours,  
  
Fraser  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Don't read this yet  
From:   
Date: 06/15/1999 6:39AM  
To:   
  
Fraser,  
  
This long-distance crap is stupid.  
  
I love you.  
  
Get your ass on a plane by Saturday or else I'll be on one by Sunday. Your choice.  
  
Ray  
  
~ * ~  
  
Subject: Travel plans  
From:   
Date: 06/15/1999 9:55AM  
To:   
  
I'll be arriving at O'Hare shortly before eight o'clock on Saturday morning. Don't pick me up at the airport. I don't think I could be trusted to behave myself in public.  
  
With any luck, I will be at your apartment by nine, and in your arms not long after.  
  
If you'll have me, I am, in every way that matters,  
  
Yours,  
  
Fraser  
  
~ fin ~ 

  
 

* * *

End Other Ways of Speaking by malnpudl 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
